cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerberus Daily News - May 2016
For canon information, see the Mass Effect Wiki page for Cerberus Daily News. This page is for CDN members' non-canon additions. The following stories contributed by Cerberus Daily News forum members were published on the CDN newsfeed during May 2016. See the main Cerberus Daily News page for current updates. May 2016 - Week One 05/01/16 - Quad Squad 52 Unveiled, Trailer Released via The Galaxy Weekly The latest trailer has dropped for the 52nd Quad Squad, that centuries-long franchise of bastardry, badassery, and bullets. And boy, is it a doozy. Featuring that team of four who'll take on any job, from the major capers to simply settling personal debts, this high-octane series has been going since the 6th Century CE, taking a break from its three-movie-per-century pace only during the height of the Krogan Rebellions. The cast has changed in nearly every movie, the only constant being Lert Krohmin - IP owner, director, scriptwriter and producer for the franchise. Quad Squad 52 (working title), however, differs from its predecessors in that it is a direct sequel, starring those four krogan that have kept the franchise going another forty years. Beginning from where QS51 left them, the Squad is on the run from the Hierarchy and has gone undercover in the Terminus. We won't say any more (hit the link to see it yourself), but know that yes, QS52 WILL feature Dorvar Vorko in a certain fourth-wall breaking scene. We weren't sure if he would, considering he was charged last year with Accessory to Death of a batarian musician, but there he is! As always, Quad Squad 52 will have three cuts of distribution: that solid, grindhouse "Adults Only" version straight from their Extranet store, the "Mature Audiences" Terminus cut, and, of course, the "tame" version for General Theatrical (Citadel Space) release. Quad Squad 52 is expected for release later this year. May 2016 - Week Two 05/04/16 - 'Sol Champion' to Switch Networks via The Galaxy Weekly Sol Champion, one of the Dwick Dwickcast Syndykyt's newer shows, is being sold to Fette Industries' Noetic Network. The sale will transfer intellectual property rights and the creative team behind the show to the new owner. The sale is coming reportedly after Sol Champion failed to attract the desired demographics and advertising income on DDS channels, which put the show on peril of being cancelled. The Fette corporation's media arm, however, was willing to purchase Sol Champion for themselves and continue airing it. DDS CEO Jorgal Dwick released a press release from an obviously green-screened representation of his office this afternoon. "What the censored are you talking about," the mogul said, seemingly weightless and surrounded by a green, smoky haze. "That wasn't something on the censored servers." Mr. Dwick's response was later clarified by an aide of his, who spoke on condition of anonymity. "Mr. Dwick extends his heartfelt compliments to the Sol Champion staff for their creativity and ambition. While the Sol Champion series has not met success with our media, we wish the creators all the best in their future endeavors." May 2016 - Week Three 05/09/16 - Omegan Mining Outfit to Brave Riches of Ansuz via Talis Fia Trader's Journal Tri-Exca Mining Consortium (IEX: TEMC), a mining corporation based out of Omega, has announced their plans to stake out the world of Ansuz, located in the Sowilo System of the Hourglass Nebula. The announcement came at the consortium's annual shareholders' meeting in Omega Station's Tenra Enclave, where the corporate leadership discussed their direction and future plans for the company with their largest shareholders. Investor reaction to the decision has been indecisive, with TEMC share prices fluctuating for the days since the news broke. Ansuz is notorious for having nearly bankrupted the previous claimant mining consortium that attempted to set up operations there. The robo-mining outfit was beset by a string of accidents that caused property damage approaching one billion credits and hundreds of deaths among the miners, after which the consortium withdrew all its remaining personnel and equipment off-world. Accusations of industrial sabotage have been thrown between competing consortiums, but despite numerous lawsuits and court decisions, public opinion asserts that the real culprits were never discovered. May 2016 - Week Four 05/16/16 - Quarian Punk Rock Singer Goes Missing via Citadel Daily News The NAPD is currently looking for any information regarding the whereabouts of Core'Taal vas Sheeron of the band Quicksilver, who was reported missing yesterday by her significant other. She is thought to have gone missing approximately three days ago, when her ship, the Sheeronp, landed on a port in Nos Astra, Illium, where she allegedly parted with her group to "see a birdy about a certain device". According to bandmate Kyle Moore, their parting may not have been amicable as their last interaction involved several possibly obscene gestures. None of her band members are certain what, if anything, this means. "She'll sometimes go off on her own like this for a few days at a time," Vivea Caelmus, drummer for the band, explained. "But when girlfriend called us and told us she hadn't heard from her for three days, we knew something was wrong. We just don't know what." "This one is uncertain of what happened," keyboardist Waits by the Bay continued when Caelmus grew too upset to continue speaking. "It believes Core'Taal might simply show up within a few days like nothing ever happened." Moore is currently offering a ten thousand credit reward to anybody who can locate his missing bandmate. Ms. Taal's significant other, Sahira Karimi, was not available for comment. May 2016 - Week Five 05/24/16 - Zion's Moons Become Fiscal Battlefield Fuel Companies Engaged in Bidding War PRIME Today's a good day to own a plot on any of the moons orbiting Zion. Both Eldfell-Ashland Energy and the up-and-coming Morane Starway Fuel are looking for places to build their support facilities, drawing raw materials from Utopia's lone gas giant for their nearby He-3 refueling stations. Having survived the Reaper War with several of their stations intact, E-AE is looking to replace their current infrastructure with an up-to-date technology. The Traverse-based Morane consortium, however, is looking to undercut Eldfell-Ashland's traditional market value. With both parties angling for the best moons in a cutthroat economy, those with plots near the third planet in the Utopia system may soon find themselves with a windfall worth millions. 05/26/16 - Militant Faction Gains Ground in the Republics via Pivaema Courier PIVAEMA Originally pigeonholed as the squalling of petulant asari, the Thessian Advancement Front has been enjoying a wave of popularity among citizens who feel betrayed by their current governments. Catching initial favor with maidens and matrons, several matriarchs who had long fallen into disfavor with the pre-War echelons of society have added their voices to TAF's call for a rehaul of asari society in Citadel Space. Decrying what they perceive as both a decline in Thessian influence on Citadel military matters and gravely foolish mismanagement of state secrets, the TAF is actively campaigning on Republic worlds on a variety of issues, four of which have become their core platform: * Drastic reform of the Republican military into a force capable of withstanding prolonged conflicts, both on the ground and in space * Implementing policies already in place in the Hierarchy and the Alliance, abandoning an allegedly "archaic" doctrine of “light, highly mobile hit-and-run forces” * Reducing or minimizing the role of seniority in politics, thereby increasing asari society's ability to react to new changes in a timely matter * Creation of "emergency councils" with extraordinary powers, functioning to override peacetime democratic councils and increase agility of policy implementation during times of extreme duress These grievances were crystallized in a speech given by Terasa Arlanthan in a TFA-organized rally on Pivaema. "The Reaper War has highlighted just how inflexible the Republics have become in recent centuries," Arlanthan said at the rally. "It is long past time we come to our senses and recognize it for the brittleness it is." Responses from the Republican General Assembly were measured, if dismissive, with Assembly Matriarch Orikann Fezale of Marya stating that the TFA would have the Republics "become a carbon copy of the Hierarchy." "If there is anything the Reapers should have taught us, it is that they were defeated not by one centralized military, but the combined forces and doctrines of the galaxy at large," Fezale said in a statement to the press. "Tossing our leaders aside in some mad dash to copy the humans and turians not only misinterprets the lessons of the last decade, but would throw our armed forces into chaos for generations to come." The TFA movement is widely regarded as a reaction to asari leadership in past years. Accusations of complacency and slow reaction in the rapidly-paced Reaper War have only inflamed since war's end, particularly as the Republic Navy has been derided for their perceived inability to contain the Nimbus Cluster's increased pirate activity. The movement enjoys strong support in the Thessia-based Republics of Pivaema, Tauvos, Kale and Ressent, as well as several extra-planetary colonies such as Cyone, Veon and Atros. May 2016 - Week Six 05/30/16 - Eccentric Grusto Lord Forments Facial Hair Fad via Unjon Gazetteer CAMALA The honorable lord and member of Grusto Albraik Odama has risen to prominence on the planet as supporter of novel fashions. From ostentatiously puffed trousers as status symbols to Kahjean one-pluses, Odama's fascination with facial hair could be the most outrageous thing to come out of Polnid'zeh in recent years. Fake mustaches and beards are now the latest rage within Odama's sphere of influence, and no fashion-conscious man or woman of high standing dares to be seen without one today. This unorthodox statement has generated unexpected trade relations with Systems Alliance worlds, where an industry for fake facial hair already exists for party purposes, but in turn it has also attracted negative attention from Odama's peers. As only the humans exhibit the capability to grow facial hair similar to Odama's latest inspiration, he has been accused of selling out to the old enemies of batariankind. The Unjon Gazetteer's experts think this fad is just another thing that will grow old come next year, and most politely recommends its readers to not partake in it unless absolutely necessary, as who would want to willingly continue to dress like a human? Category:Cerberus Daily News Articles